1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive educational system for elementary school age children. More particularly, the present invention is an interactive learning tool for collecting and displaying scientific data and presenting that data to children age 5 and over in such manner to encourage the child to learn more about the scientific principle involved.
2. Description of Related Art
Current educational teaching systems and youth science experiment kits require adult help to set up the experimental activity and expect the children to be, at a minimum, technology savvy. While there are systems available for collecting data and transmitting the data to another location and there are gaming systems available that provide entertainment for children, there has been little effort made to utilize technology to teach elementary school age children.
Educational learning toys enhance intellectual, social, and/or physical development and are designed to encourage reasonable development milestones within appropriate age groups. There is little doubt that education tools and toys play a constructive role in the modern education curriculum. Interactive electronic toys such as robots and the like are frequently used as part of the curriculum in high school and post-secondary education. Existing electronic learning toys for elementary aged kids are designed to aid a child's educational growth in such areas as spelling, vocabulary, mathematics and language. These interactive learning toys include electronic laptops, video games and other educational tools.
It is also known that children respond to tools that allow them to design and build things, and increase participation or demonstration in hands-on learning related to science, technology, engineering, mathematics and entrepreneurship.
However, there remains a need for interactive educational tools for use in the science and technology areas that are directed to children aged 5 and over. It has been stated that a child's engagement in scientific inquiry gives them the opportunity to receive accurate feedback directly from the outcomes of their own inquiry. The system of the present invention aids in providing that learning opportunity.